


Достаточно

by Indigo_deep_blue



Series: Немного о тишине [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue





	Достаточно

Лежать грудью на матрасе кровати, опираясь коленями о пол, в то время как твои руки связаны за спиной, - очень неудобно. Генри не пробовал на себе, но у своих любовников наблюдал эту позу неоднократно. Они рассказывали ему, как напряжены мышцы в таком положении, как тяжело, лежа ничком, управлять телом без помощи рук, как сложно дышать, пока тебя трахают, а ты кричишь, упираясь лбом в покрывало, не в силах повернуть голову вбок.  
Арми чуть ерзает, потирается щекой о постельное белье, но ждет молча: прошлый урок не прошел для него даром.  
Генри раздевается неспешно и тщательно, аккуратно развешивая вещи, чтобы не помялись; это не мешает ему пялиться на чуть порозовевшие от ласковой порки ягодицы Арми и на уже растянутую, блестящую от смазки дырку между ними. Арми периодически сжимает ладони в кулаки и - Генри видно даже на расстоянии - медленно моргает своими чертовыми ресницами. Чертовыми ресницами со светлыми, выгоревшими кончиками. Южный мальчик.  
Генри опускается на колени позади него, кладет левую руку Арми на бок, правой, всей ладонью, оглаживает аппетитный зад и трогательные ямочки на пояснице. Большим пальцем касается отверстия, обводит по краю, слегка толкается внутрь. Арми сжимается и зажмуривается одновременно, но Генри это не кажется забавным - у него ощущение, что он кончит здесь и сейчас. Он чуть отодвигается, дышит глубоко и размеренно; большими пальцами растягивает дырку под себя и входит одним движением.  
Арми и внутри южный, горячий, жаркий. Генри хочется остаться в нем навсегда.  
Он трахает неспешно, плавно, сильно, на всю длину, не жалеет - но Арми нравится, Генри чувствует; Генри чувствует, как он сдерживается, чтобы не податься навстречу, как начинают подрагивать бедра Арми, между которыми он движется; как Арми неосознанно поглаживает кончиками пальцев живот Генри, когда тот склоняется ниже и толкается глубже.  
\- Это хорошо, что ты так никого и не поцеловал на съемочной площадке, - дыхание не сбивается, и Генри ускоряет темп. - Я очень тобой доволен.  
Арми от этих слов выгибается, сводя лопатки, и сжимается, провоцируя Генри толкнуться сильнее, и еще, и еще раз. Генри слышит шлепки собственных яиц о вспотевшие ягодицы Арми и приглушенный тканью глухой вопль. Генри останавливается и, не выходя, наклоняется, обхватывая Арми руками по грудью; кусает его в шею и плечо, тихо говорит на ухо:  
\- Ты заслужил подарок. Кончишь только от моего члена, - и возобновляет движения, теперь уже более резкие, прицельные, мощно работая бедрами.  
Арми от этого будто сходит с ума; он бьется у Генри в руках, подставляется, подается задницей навстречу члену - и кричит, задыхаясь, так, как ни кричал никто под Генри. Как никто никогда больше не будет под ним кричать, думает Генри, покручивая бедрами, сбиваясь с ритма, двигаясь быстро, почти судорожно. Он жадно целует Арми в волосы, за ушами, в край челюсти; и едва не остается с разбитым носом, когда Арми, кончая, вскидывает голову. Генри успевает подхватить его ладонью под шеей, давая отдышаться, пока оргазм не накрывает его самого.  
Он приходит в себя, упираясь носом в чужую лопатку и чувствуя, как под грудью дрожат от напряжения мышцы спины Арми, пока его связанные ладони распластаны у Генри под животом. Генри со стоном подается назад, садясь на пятки, и завороженно наблюдает, как из сжимающейся дырки по бедру Арми течет струйка семени. Генри подхватывает ее пальцами, запихивая два внутрь - затыкая, - поглаживает большим пальцем по краю дырки и тянется развязать веревку.  
Арми сползает с кровати, насаживаясь на пальцы, откидываясь Генри на грудь, и он обнимает его за пояс, прижимая ближе. Наконец, вытаскивает пальцы, облапывает крепкое, в золотистых волосках, бедро, пачкая его в своей сперме, и спрашивает:  
\- Тебе понравилось? Можешь говорить.  
Арми только мычит в ответ, жарко выдыхая Генри в шею, и отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Не можешь? - правильно расшифровывает Генри, усмехаясь. - И не надо. Достаточно того, как ты кричишь.


End file.
